


Sweet Dreams

by AnneMarieSchuyt95



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cancer, Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Sad Ending, Singing, x factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneMarieSchuyt95/pseuds/AnneMarieSchuyt95
Summary: Amelia Desiree was finally in remission from battling cancer for 4 and a half years and she decided to celebrate by auditioning for the X-Factor which has been something she has wanted to do for a while.Amelia knows the risk of what can happen but she isn't going to let it stop her from living her dream any longer
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Audition

I couldn't believe that today was the day I was finally auditioning for the X-Factor, I've been watching the X-Factor since it started in 2004. My parents and I made it our family time, I told my parents I wanted to audition when I was 19 but before I could get the chance to fill out my papers I was diagnosed with stage two lung cancer. It took me 4 and a half years so fight, I'm now in remission and I'm not letting that stop me from living my dream.

I was sitting in the room backstage with my parents and my two best friends Riley McCain and Zoe McCarthy. Riley and Zoe were the only friends that ever saw me when I had cancer, I never believed in the saying you only know your true friends unless something happens to you until it happened to me.

"I'm so nervous" I whispered as my knee bounced up and down.

"You've got this girl, you've got the talent and the beauty" Riley smiled.

"I hope so, there are so many people here. What if I'm not good enough it their eyes?" I wondered.

"Darling, you will be good enough. You deserve this. We know you can do this" my mother Andrea said.

I took a deep breath and drunk some of my water.

"Can numbers 16754, 16755 and 16756 please follow me?" one of the crew members said.

I grabbed my bag as I was number 16756 Andrea and Thomas (my parents), Riley and Zoe followed my lead as we followed the crew member. I was told to wait in a certain spot, I could see contestant 16754 walks on.

"Hi tell us your name, age and where you are from?" Louis Tomlinson asked.

"My name is Sally Field, I'm 19 and I'm from North London," Sally said.

I zoned out as I needed to focus my hands were shaking before I knew it I was being pulled up by Zoe.

"It's your turn" Zoe smiled.

"Break a leg" the four sung as I grabbed the microphone from the crew member and walked onto the stage.

"Hi" I mumbled into the microphone.

"Hello, tell us your name, age, where you are from and what inspired you to audition today?" Robbie Williams asked.

"Hi I'm Amelia Desiree, I'm 23 years old. I'm from Manchester. I've always wanted to audition, I actually wanted to audition in 2015 but I was diagnosed with stage 2 lung cancer. I'm in remission so I thought this would be the perfect time to do it" I said.

"What are you going to sing for us today?" Louis asked.

"Fight song by Rachel Platten," I said.

"When you are ready," Simon said.

I nodded taking a deep breath and waited for the music to start.

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)  
And it's been two years  
I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
Still, believe  
Yeah, I still believe

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

A lot of fight left in me

The arena erupted into applause as I had finished singing, a hand covered my mouth as the judges stood up also. Everyone sat down and I could see Louis wipe tears away from his eyes.

"Wow," Simon said as he sat down wiping his tears away. "You have touched everyone's hearts today. That song, you gave it a whole different meaning."

I blushed slightly.

"That song touched me deeply, I lost my mother a few years ago to Lukiema and I know she fought so hard just like you have" Louis said into the microphone wiping away another tear.

"You are going to be a inspiration for little girls who go through what you did" Robbie Williams said.

"I think we should vote now, its a yes from me" Ayda said.

"It's a yes from me" Robbie smiled.

"It's an 100% yes" Simon said 

"You have 3 thousand and 300 hundred yesses" Louis said into the microphone.

Everyone cheered once again.

"Thank you" I said into the microphone and walked off my parents, Riley and Zoe pulling me into a hug


	2. Chapter Two- Six Chair Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will jump towards the six chair challenge. Most chapters will skip until we get to an important bit or until we reach the live shows

Two weeks later….

We were invited back to London’s ExCel Centre to know who was going through and who was going to be our mentor for this season I was hoping for either Louis or Simon if I got through. I was told to go into room B which I entered joining those who were in the room instantly going over to a few girls I had met on my audition day. I was biting my lip hard hating this idea of waiting, I just wanted to know if I had gotten through to the six chair challenge. I saw the judges walk in and I held my breath for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry to say but you guys have to stick with us for a while," Simon smirked.

Everyone shouted and jumped up running towards the judges, I covered my mouth and cried happily before running over to Louis and hugged him tightly feeling him hug back before over joined in on the hug. We pulled away and looked at the judges 

"Now the hard part is about to begin," Robbie said.

"Now you'll have to work hard because only 6 of each category will be doing trough to judges house," Simon said.

They smiled once more before leaving the room letting the crew members separate us into different rooms to find out who our mentor. The door opened to reveal Louis, I screamed so loud as I saw him, all the girls ran to him and hugged him tightly. I couldn't believe it I got Louis. I coughed into my hand before walking over to him and hugged him tightly. I pulled away from him.

"Now this is where you have to work hard, I can only pick 6 of you to go to judges houses," Louis said with a small smile. "The six chair challenge will be next week so practice your songs."

****

Today was the day for the six chair challenge and I was beyond nervous, most of these girls were amazing singers and I didn't know if I made it up to par with the girls. My hands were sweating as I watched all of the girls go on one by one, I was zoning out until I heard my name, I blinked a few times before grabbing a microphone and headed onstage.

"Amelia tell us what song you are singing," Louis said into the microphone.

"I'll be singing This Is Me from The Greatest Showman" I smiled as I spoke.

"Alright, when you are ready" Ayda smiled.

"All of my chairs" Louis spoke once again

I looked over at the girls who were sitting down before nodding my head and took a deep breathing hearing the music start behind me.

I'm not a stranger to the dark  
Hideaway, they say  
'Cause we don't want your broken parts  
I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars  
Runaway, they say  
No one will love you as you are

But I won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious

When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me

Another round of bullets hits my skin  
Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in  
We are bursting through the barricades  
And reaching for the sun  
Yeah, that's what we've become

Won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious

When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
Gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me

This is me

And I know that I deserve your love  
There's nothing I'm not worthy of  
When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
This is brave, this is bruised  
This is who I'm meant to be, this is me

Look out 'cause here I come   
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum   
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me

I'm gonna send the flood, gonna drown them out

This is me

I felt tears spilling out of my eyes as I finished singing, I could hear my father cheering loudly from the audience.

"That was amazing, so much emotion in your voice. You've got a hard choice Louis" Simon spoke up.

"You gave me goosebumps when you sang. That song truly meant something for you" Ayda said.

I smiled and nodded a little after I found out I had cancer some people thought I was weird and different. I saw the true side in people I considered family.

"Looks like you've got a tough one mate" Robbie laughed

Louis looked at me and chuckled. "Thanks for making my job 10 times harder Amelia."

I blushed a little and looked down the audience started to shot seat numbers and the girls looked petrified. I noticed the Louis was now standing and was making his way over the golden buzzer near the stage, it was a safe seat to the judge's houses. My breath hitched as he hit it making me gasp and cover my mouth. Louis nodded before sitting back in his head.

"Alright, Amelia please take seat number 2 Renee Ember I'm truly sorry" Louis spoke after he thought and heard the audience for a few seconds.

I headed over to Renee and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry" I whispered to her.

Renne and I did become close after we had made it through, seeing her leave made my heart break a little.

"Wait wait" Louis spoke up again. "Renee please take seat number 5. Ashley Shoemaker I'm truly sorry"

Did Louis just save Renee? Holy shit yes. Renee headed over to seat number 5 giving Ashley a hug before she left the stage. There were a couple more singers to go but knowing I was safe and Renee was not still pained me. The next girl was Scarlett Lee, she sang Shine By Vanessa Ammorssi, she took Mia Hicks chair and the last girl was Rachel Green she sang No One By Alicia Keys but the nerves got the better of her so she wasn't given a seat meaning the Renee was safe.

"There we have it, everyone, give it up for Louis' final 6 Sapphire Franks, Amelia Desiree, Scarlett Lee, Renee Ember, Molly Scott and Sapphire Jackson," Dermot said as he walked on stage.

Louis walked over to us and gave us a hug before we left. "Well done girls."

Renne and I were hugging each other tightly before we left the stage. I hope we both make it to the live shows.


End file.
